


Baby Steps

by immortalpoptart



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, Internalized Homophobia, hhhh I just needed to write my girl...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: Renée feels uncomfortable while walking down Danny the Street.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> HI YES I LOVE DOOM PATROL SO I WROTE THIS...

Everything was overly bright and cheerful, and Renée absolutely hated it. It wasn’t like she hated nice weather, she’s done her fair amount of work in warm climates and finds that more pleasant to work in. No, this just made her uncomfortable how everyone seemed to be staring at her. It eminated the exact feeling Renée would feel when she was sneaking off with Sammy, that everyone was starring at them and disgusted by the monster Renée was. 

Turning her head towards one of the store fronts, Renée watched as the letters on the window rearranged into a message.

“New in town, sweetheart?” 

Renée’s chest tightened, whipping her head towards the group that had wandered off without her. She could hear them whispering, laughing… god please make it stop. I’m sorry dad, I won’t go with her again!

Hugging her arms close to her chest, Renée walked at a brisk pace behind Cliff, mostly since his figure could camouflage the young woman.

Renée kept her eyes on the ground and nearly tripped over her feet when she saw white letters appearing on the asphalt.

“No need to be shy! We’re all accepted here. What’s your name?”

Renée bit her lip. “Uh… Renée.”

The words moved again. “What a lovely name! Guess you’re new to this whole shebang, huh?”

Renée really wished she could hide in the smallest space she could find. “You could say that…”

“Hey, you alright?”

Renée’s head shot up at Cliff’s voice, nodding her head quickly and jogging back to the group. No matter how small, everyone was still staring at her.

-x-

The club was small and only a few people sat at the dimly lit tables. There were women in scantily designed clothes and Renée felt her gaze linger, only to shake her head and hurry along. Her skin itches and her brain was screaming at her to leave. If her father ever caught her in a place like this-

“Pull yourself together!” Renée whispered to herself, feeling all the eyes on her as the group took a table and Renée hated how they seemed so comfortable when they slipped into conversation and just relaxed. 

I need to get out!

Just as that thought came, she was outside and broke into a run. Cowardly Renée, always running away from what scares you and what makes you buzz with joy. You’ve spent all your life running and now you can’t stop.

“Shut up!” Screamed Renée, her foot catching on a crack in the sidewalk and sending her to the ground with her hands outstretched. The skin on her palms burned as it peeled back painfully. God, why couldn’t she do anything right? 

Tears brimming in her eyes, she scooted to one of the walls and leaned against it, attempting to blink the tears from her glassy eyes.

“Why so blue? :(“

The words appeared on the opposite store front window, Renée bringing her knees to her chest.

“The last time I was in a place like this,” Said Renée, feeling silly for talking to a magic window. “My father found out and-“ 

She broke off, words catching in her throat. “I spent my night with Sammy and my father beat the every loving shit out of me. I mean, what kind of father could show the world a queer daughter?”

“Lots of people here have spent their lives being shamed by others. We find common ground here!”

Renée shook her head. “I wish. I spent years hiding and sneaking around, and perhaps I’m awful for thinking this, but I envy those who live in comfort with themselves. I’ve missed nearly a century of living and I’m still the same coward I was.”

“Well, good ol’ Danny here wants to help you turn that frown upside down!”

Renée offered a watery smile. “You’re quite sweet, but I haven’t been happy for a long time.”

“Baby steps, honey! I got your back! ^_^”

Renée opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the loud clanking of metal footsteps, her head snapping up as her blue eyes met Cliff’s red ones.

“Dude, you just fucking disappeared! What the fuck happened?” Said Cliff, Renée shrugging. 

“Didn’t like how different it was. Spooky decided to help me get out.” Replied Renée, standing up and exhaling shakily. “Guess this is just too new for me.”

Cliff placed a hand on Renée’s shoulder, the young woman smiling up at him as they wordlessly walked back to the dimly lit club. Maybe she could start here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought!


End file.
